Павший Воин
by One-eyed
Summary: Вариант не вошедшего в 7 книгу. Аластор Грюм на своем последнем задании


— _**Ну хорошо, — произнес Грюм. — Прошу всех приготовиться, мы должны стартовать точно в одно время, иначе наш отвлекающий маневр не сработает.**_

_**Все, вылетавшие на метлах, оседлали их.**_

_**…**_

_**Хагрид включил мотоциклетный мотор — тот взревел, точно дракон, коляска задрожала.**_

— _**Всем удачи! — крикнул Грюм. — Увидимся примерно через час в «Норе». На счет три. Раз… два… ТРИ.**_

Пронзительно-холодный ветер швырнул в лицо клочьями вечернего тумана, отбросил с лица пепельно-седые пряди. Поведя плечами, я с нескрываемым наслаждением вздохнул полной грудью и осмотрелся вокруг. Закат медленно догорал. Багрового цвета облака, подсвеченные уходящим светилом, лениво скрывались за горизонтом, линия которого все сильнее расплывалась в полумраке. Далеко внизу простирался необыкновенной красоты ландшафт: на многие мили к северу от Лондона и его пригородов расстилались живописные холмы и необъятные поля. И хотя все это великолепие постепенно тонуло в вечерних сумерках, одно лишь осознание самого существования столь величественных просторов придавало мне сил и решимости.

В темном небе быстро исчезли двое фестралов со своими всадниками. Небеса поглотили и тех, кто отправился в этот рискованный полет верхом на метлах. Одним из последних с негромким мерным рокотом растворился во мраке летающий мотоцикл Хагрида. Мгновение я смотрел ему вслед, а потом едва слышно произнес, подняв в прощальном жесте ладонь:

— Удачи… Да пребудут с вами Светлые силы…

Собственный голос показался мне необычно резким и пугающе отстраненным.

— _Ты уверен, что действительно хочешь взять это задание?.._

_Я молча всматривался в ее лицо; знакомые почти с самого детства четкие черты, внимательные глаза, полные теперь необъяснимой печали и отчаянной мольбы. Она смело ответила на мой взгляд и выхватила из моих рук меч._

— _Послушай, Аластор, — в голосе ее слышалась легкая неуверенность. — В прошлый раз все висело на волоске. Тебя спасла лишь твоя храбрость, твое самопожертвование, — она невольно коснулась моего плеча, которое немедленно отозвалось неприятным покалыванием; рана не зажила еще полностью, и я старался не слишком распространяться об этом. — Но вдруг теперь одной лишь отваги не хватит?.._

— _Что ж, может быть, гриффиндорская безрассудность выручит? — ободряюще усмехнулся я._

— _Аластор!.._

— _Минерва, я принял решение и не стану отступаться от него. Мне уже далеко не двенадцать лет, и я не пытаюсь списать твое домашнее задание по трансфигурации. Так что, прошу тебя, перестань беспокоиться обо мне, женщина!.._

_Не знаю, что ее рассмешило сильнее: мои слова или выражение лица, но она неожиданно рассмеялась и с необъяснимой нежностью отвесила мне подзатыльник. _

— _Ты был и остаешься несносным мальчишкой, — улыбнулась она, протягивая мне отнятый клинок. — Ладно… Постарайся сберечь свою дурную голову. Да пребудут с тобой Светлые силы…_

Повернув метлу, я досадливо мотнул головой. Прошлое штука коварная, с ним нельзя затевать беспечных игр. Память любого человека — удивительное хранилище славных воспоминаний… но только не моя.

Я завис в воздухе над домом №4. Необходимо было дать членам Ордена возможность улететь как можно дальше от Тисовой улицы, прикрыть их отход. Вокруг было необычно тихо; я медленно осматривался, одним глазом следя за сидящим позади Флетчером, который с нескрываемым ужасом озирался вокруг. Остались в прошлом те страшные дни, когда я перестал дорожить своей жизнью, и шальное заклятие лишило меня глаза.

Это было слишком давно, чтобы каждый раз вспоминать о случившемся с болью в сердце. Сперва было чертовски тяжело; волшебное око больше мешало, чем помогало, однако я быстро привык к нему. И теперь, созерцая темное небо впереди и одновременно — лицо Наземникуса, принявшего личину Гарри Поттера, за спиной, я беззвучно вздохнул, бросая метлу из стороны в сторону.

— Ты не можешь поосторожнее? — на одном из наиболее резких поворотов испуганно вскрикнул Флетчер, вцепившись мне в плечо.

Я что-то резко прорычал в ответ, ладонь немедленно исчезла. Он боялся, и мне это не нравилось. Я знал, что рассчитал все верно. И в таком случае паника Наземникуса могла все испортить. Не поворачивая головы, я посмотрел на него: волшебника била крупная дрожь, пальцы нервно приплясывали на рукоятке волшебной палочки. Пожалуй, в таком состоянии он и меня заколдует без зазрения совести…

— _Давай, твоя очередь._

_Судорожно сглотнув, я покрепче стиснул волшебную палочку. У меня редко получалось рассчитать силу этого заклинания, и это частенько приводило к некоторым разрушениям. _

— _Сэр… — начал было я, но наставник неумолимо кивнул на исходную позицию._

_Прикинув, каким богам нужно молиться, чтобы все прошло удачно, и в итоге плюнув на всех, я выступил вперед. Через мгновение аудитория казалась абсолютно пустой — остальные студенты как можно быстрее попрятались за тяжелыми столами. Манекен Пожирателя смерти мрачно посверкивал из-за маски алыми глазами. Я нерешительно ответил взмахом волшебной палочки, но противник лишь слегка качнулся._

— _Сильнее, Аластор, — негромко произнес наставник. — Неужели ты потратил целый год зря?_

_И вот тогда я действительно разозлился. Всего пару дней назад, когда я тренировался в этом самом зале в полном одиночестве, все получалось превосходно. Что же случилось теперь?.. Я смерил манекен гневным взглядом; одна лишь эта фигура приводила меня в ярость, гнев бурлил в жилах, вырываясь сквозь зубы тяжелым дыханием._

_Снова вскинув волшебную палочку, я на мгновение замер, концентрируясь на цели, а затем… Затем все стало реальным. Стены тренировочного зала поплыли перед глазами, вместо них появились развалины каких-то зданий и плывущий по воздуху пепел. А манекен Темного Мага превратился в подлинного противника…_

— _T__orpere! — опомнился я, вскидывая палочку. — __R__etrorsum!_

_Никакого эффекта. Пожиратель смерти все надвигался, я отступал, то и дело бросая в него заклинания, которые почему-то не причиняли ему ни малейшего вреда._

— _Caecitas! Frena__Cohibere__!_

_Где-то рядом прозвучал голос наставника, тоже выкрикнувшего какое-то заклинание, и в тот же миг я ощутил, что не могу двигаться. Чары сковали тело, не позволяя пустить в ход палочку. Сознание вернулось в тренировочный зал Военной Академии._

_Наставник подошел ближе и всмотрелся в мое недвижное лицо. Студенты повылезали из-за парт, пытаясь понять, что случилось._

— _Плохо, если аврор не знает, как применяется заклинание, — сказал наставник, и голос его отозвался под сводами зала гулким эхо. — Но если он теряет контроль над собой, он ничем не лучше Пожирателя смерти…_

Они появились одновременно и словно из пустоты. Мгновение назад их не было, и вот не меньше тридцати темных фигур верхом на метлах окружили меня и Флетчера. Они неторопливо летали вокруг, словно почетный караул. Пальцы свободной руки сомкнулись на холодном дереве волшебной палочки.

— Держись крепче, — негромко сказал я Флетчеру и резко бросил метлу в пике.

Вокруг засверкали заклятья, Пожиратели смерти бросились в погоню. С огромным трудом я выровнял метлу и ринулся, сменив направление, на юг.

— Прикрой нас, идиот! — окликнул я Флетчера; чье-то заклинание ударило в плечо, парализовав на мгновение руку. Наземникуса трясло, он с совершенно безумным выражением лица смотрел на преследователей.

— Флетчер! — рыкнул я, локтем пихнув его в бок.

Он немного пришел в себя, выхватил палочку. Я бросил через плечо несколько заклятий, но, похоже, промахнулся.

Все кончилось так внезапно, что я невольно замедлил полет, внимательно осматриваясь и крепко стискивая в ладони волшебную палочку.

— Где они все? — голос Флетчера подрагивал.

Вряд ли он что-то видел в ночном мраке, но мое магическое зрение позволяло определить, что не менее полусотни Темных по-прежнему сопровождали нас. Чего они ждали — было загадкой. Я зябко повел плечами, снова прибавляя ходу.

— Куда они подевались, Грюм? — опять спросил Флетчер, вцепляясь мне в плечо.

— Наверное, отступили, — напряженно ответил я.

— Ты и сам в это не веришь, — огрызнулся Флетчер.

Черная тень метнулась прямо перед моим лицом, и я резко рванул рукоять метлы, зависая в воздухе. Пожиратели смерти, до этого прятавшиеся в густом тумане, окружили нас непроницаемым кольцом. Описав вокруг нас круг, тень замерла на месте, заливаясь леденящим душу смехом, и начала обретать плоть. Глаза его не отрывались от лица Флетчера.

— Гарри Поттер, — с бескровных губ сорвался шепот, более походящий на шипение змеи.

Я смотрел, не смея шевельнуться, в ярко-алые глаза Темного Лорда. Губы его медленно тронула усмешка. Насколько помню, в нашу последнюю встречу он куда больше походил на человека…

— Аластор Грюм, — вновь зашипел он и подлетел ближе.

Меня на несколько секунд пробрал всепоглощающий страх. Темному Лорду не требовалась метла, он легко парил в воздухе безо всякой опоры. Мерлин побери, если он достиг такого могущества, то мы действительно влипли…

— Волан-де-Морт, — собрался с силами я, стиснув древко метлы.

— Время не пощадило тебя, аврор.

— Тебя тоже, ублюдок змееподобный.

Глаза Волан-де-Морта полыхнули призрачным пламенем, и я пожалел, что не удержал язык за зубами.

Однако Флетчер опередил нас обоих. Притихший было при появлении Темного Лорда, теперь он снова поддался панике. Не успел я повернуться, как он что-то неразборчиво завопил и со звучным хлопком трансгрессировал, оставив меня в одиночестве против Волан-де-Морта и пятидесяти его последователей. Я невольно бросил взгляд вниз; ярдов триста, не меньше…

— Поттер! — рыкнул Темный Лорд, срываясь с места, но его опередил один из Пожирателей смерти, вынырнувший откуда-то изо мрака.

— Мой господин! — воскликнул он, чуть задыхаясь. — Мальчишка Поттер!.. Мы нашли его!..

Волан-де-Морт рывком обернулся к посланнику, а палочка его показалась над левым плечом. Даже не смотря на меня, он швырнул синеватую стрелу заклинания, а я в первый раз не успел увернуться… Я еще успел увидеть, как Темный Лорд метнулся следом за своим слугой, и потом заклинание ударило меня в грудь, сковав тело хладной болью. Уже не осознавая, что происходит вокруг, я запрокинулся на спину, ощутив, что перевязь меча зацепилась за крепление метлы, и увидел, как земля бросилась мне навстречу…

— _Так мы договорились? — слабо улыбнулся я._

_Она отвернулась, закатив глаза, и зашагала прочь, теряясь в бесконечном лабиринте книжных стеллажей._

— _Минерва, подожди!.._

_Я обогнал ее и теперь шагал спиной вперед, чтобы не выпускать из поля зрения ее лицо. Она остановилась, мрачно скрестив руки на груди._

— _Трансфигурация только в среду, — торопливо сказал я, боясь, что она уйдут, не дослушав. — Введение — мне большего не нужно. Ну, пожалуйста…_

— _Нет, — отрезала она._

— _Ну что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты согласилась? Я сейчас упаду на колени и не сойду с этого места до…_

— _Ладно, ладно, поднимайся давай, — похоже, такая перспектива изрядно ее испугала. — Напишу я тебе это введение…_

_Она виновато взглянула мне в глаза и неуверенно спросила:_

— _А как у тебя с зельями?.._

_Тусклый свет трех свечей разгоняет полумрак, шелест книжных страниц разрушает тишину, глаза болят от напряжения, неукротимо тянет в сон._

— _Двенадцать способов применения крови дракона… Ал!.._

_Она пихнула меня в бок, выводя из состояния усталой дремоты. Я тяжело потянулся и уронил голову на лежащий передо мной фолиант._

— _Я спать хочу…_

— _Значит, диплом аврора тебе уже не нужен? — усмехнувшись, подколола она. — У нас осталось всего три часа. Либо ты мне сейчас называешь двенадцать способов применения крови дракона, иначе… я побью тебя подушкой!.._

— _Хоть проснусь, — устало отшутился я и вынужден был немедленно увернуться от мягкого снаряда, сбившего одну из свечей. — Эй, осторожней!.. Если мы подпалим общежитие, экзамен не отменят._

— _Немедленно рассказывай вопрос!_

— _Ну, хорошо… — я повел плечами, садясь прямее. — Итак, способ первый…_

— …_И если мои расчеты верны, то Темный Лорд будет думать, что Поттер летит со мной. У меня больше опыта, чем у Кингсли или Тонкс, и он считает меня более опасным противником. Надеюсь, я не ошибаюсь…_

_Я с трудом скрестил вытянутые ноги и откинулся назад, опершись на оба локтя. Она сидела недвижно, устремив невидящий взгляд в темные небеса._

— _Ты погибнешь… — она уже не спрашивала, но утверждала._

_Некоторое время я молчал, также отведя взгляд. Потом пожал плечами, и волшебный глаз против воли крутанулся в глазнице. Дурацкая привычка…_

— _Ну и что? — безразлично спросил я._

— _Ну и что? — она вскинула голову, с ужасом и гневом смотря на меня. — Ты с ума сошел, что ли?_

— _Многие утверждают, что да._

— _Аластор, прошу тебя, — она опустила ладонь мне на плечо. — Не надо так рисковать…_

— _А ничего другого и не остается, — резковато ответил я, качнув головой; теплый ветер отбросил с лица прядь седых волос. — Кому еще принять на себя этот удар? Хагриду? Артуру? Кингсли? Биллу? Может, Тонкс? Пусть уж лучше так…_

_Я отвернулся, пряча мысли и печаль, но она поняла, чего я не высказал._

— _Аластор, это не твой путь…_

— _Именно мой, — я мягко стиснул ее пальцы, по-прежнему сжимавшие мое плечо. — И я постараюсь увести с собой как можно больше соратников Темного Лорда._

_Она смотрела мне в лицо, пока не пришло леденящее осознание моей уверенности в принятом решении. Судорожно всхлипнув, она уперлась лбом мне в плечо, и я неловко обнял ее, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине._

— _Что это за чертов путь?.. — сквозь слезы спросила она, не делая попытки отстраниться. — Путь, отнимающий лучших друзей?.._

— _Страшнейший и опаснейший из путей, — я прикрыл глаза, прижавшись щекой к ее макушке. — Путь Аврора…_

Должно быть, ветви векового тиса все же смягчили роковое падение. Удара о землю я уже не ощутил, лишь рукоять меча врезалась в бок, явно сломав пару ребер. Обломки метлы с глухим стуком упали где-то рядом.

Пред глазами клубился туман, я не чувствовал ни собственного тела, ни холодной земли под спиной. Я знал, что Пожиратели смерти придут за мной, и если собирался выбираться из этой передряги, нужно было подняться. Я попытался двинуться, шевельнуть хотя бы запястьем, но тут же об этом пожалел. Боль сковала движения, заставила мышцы сократиться, распрямляя тело. Я замер, стараясь даже не дышать, и чуть приоткрыл глаза.

Темные ночные небеса скрывали Темного Лорда и его последователей, но в последние свои минуты я думал не о них. Я вспоминал, как прекрасен закат, сколько величия я наблюдал в золотых красках восхода, какое волшебство слышится в негромком шепоте дождя…

Почему-то я был четко уверен в одной вещи. Хотя сейчас над землей и сгущалась пелена непроницаемого мрака, борьба все же продолжится, и тусклые лучи света никогда не отступят перед этой тьмой.

И тогда над нашим миром вновь загорится золотой рассвет…

Двое Пожирателей смерти бесшумно спланировали к месту падения аврора. Приземлившись, они некоторое время в абсолютном молчании взирали на распростертую на земле фигуру, и лишь после этого спешились.

— Ты только взгляни, он жив еще… — из-под капюшона, низко опущенного на глаза, послышался резкий, словно скрежет стали по стеклу, голос Амикуса Кэрроу.

Настороженно вскинув палочку, он присел рядом с аврором и всмотрелся в его искаженное болью, исполосованное шрамами лицо.

— Будь осторожен, — предупредила брата Алекто.

Амикус огляделся вокруг; заметив неподалеку на земле волшебную палочку Грозного Глаза, он подобрал ее и переломил одним ударом. После чего вновь перевел взгляд на аврора. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась и опадала, дыхание было частым, но поверхностным. Мышцы неконтролируемо сокращались, волнами проводя по телу дрожь агонии. Алекто подступила ближе.

— Ты помнишь приказ? — резко бросила она брату. — Забираем артефакт и возвращаемся.

Невольно усмехнувшись, Амикус одним взмахом палочки вздернул аврора в воздух. Тяжелый удар по затылку, — и волшебное око с неприятным хлюпающим звуком покинуло глазницу. Алекто ловко поймала его и, ухмыльнувшись, подбросила на ладони.

Не утруждая себя снятием заклинания левитации, Амикус сделал широкий росчерк палочкой, и зеленая вспышка на мгновение ослепила Пожирателей смерти.

Аврор тяжело грянулся оземь, с губ сорвался хриплый выдох, седые волосы разметались по траве, и голова его безжизненно запрокинулась…

— Все, — Амикус спрятал палочку в карман мантии. — Вот и закончилась эпоха Грозного Глаза…

Алекто хмыкнула, взмахнула палочкой, и распростертое на траве тело охватило магическое пламя. Несколько минут спустя серебристый пепел взметнулся в воздух, а ветер заботливо подхватил его и унес прочь. Алекто молча оседлала метлу и взвилась в темные небеса.

— Сожалею, что мы не встретились лицом к лицу, Грозный Глаз… — в пустоту прошептал Амикус.

— _**Что-то не так? — спросил Фред, увидев лица вошедших. — Что случилось? Кто?**_

— _**Грозный Глаз, — ответил мистер Уизли. — Убит.**_

_**Улыбки близнецов сменились выражением ужаса. Никто, казалось, не понимал, что делать дальше. …**_

_**Билл подошел к буфету, достал бутылку огненного виски, стаканы.**_

— _**Вот, — сказал он и взмахом палочки отправил по воздуху двенадцать наполненных стаканов тем, кто находился в гостиной, и высоко поднял тринадцатый. — За Грозного Глаза.**_

— _**За Грозного Глаза, — повторили все и выпили.**_


End file.
